Band-aid
by CrazyBeCat
Summary: Miranda needs a band-aid.


**To the lovely TIGGRAIN who desired to have more stories similar to "Bleeding Out". In which Andy has many things and is prepared for anything. lol.**  
 **I hope you enjoy!**  
 **Love Lots,  
** **CBC**

* * *

"Hmm." Miranda flipped through the collections of photos on her desk, sorting through them with a careful eye while she dictated notes to Andrea. "There weren't enough shots from different angles." She ran her tongue across her teeth and rolled her eyes. "Such is the punishment for not hiring Demarchelier." She set an acceptable photo to the side. "We aren't to hire this photographer again."

"Yes Miranda." Andrea scribbled across her notepad.

Miranda continued to scowl as she previewed the photos. Some could be worked with, but not nearly as many as she wanted, and that usually meant having to redo a shoot. She hated having to waste time to redo something that should have been done right the first time. Grabbing the edge of one of the photos a little aggressively she hissed when she felt it slide against her thumb. _Damn it._ She pulled her hand away sharply, looking down to see the blood breaking to the surface of her finger.

"Oh!" Andrea squeaked before jumping up and scrambling from the office.

Miranda scoffed, "Of course she has an aversion to blood." She was about to turn to grab a tissue when Andrea came dashing back in with a little white box.

Andrea set the box down and flipped it open. Miranda watched as her assistant squirted hand sanitizer into her palm and rubbed her hands together. She watched as Andrea then pulled on a pair latex gloves. She nearly fell from her chair when Andrea grabbed her hand, pulling it across the desk and examining the little cut that was slowly oozing blood.

Miranda was in shock, words failing her as Andrea reached into the box and pulled out an antiseptic wipe. Andrea ripped it open and then proceeded to clean the cut with gentle and precise little swipes. Her eyes were set and focused as she continued to take care of the little paper cut. A clean cotton swab and a dab of Neosporin were used next, and then she took out a band-aid and expertly wrapped it around Miranda's thumb, then took out a little spool of some sort of medical tape and put a small strip of that around the band-aid. The whole surreal moment took no longer than four minutes and the whole time Miranda's jaw was slack and words escaped her. This was something she never had experienced before.

"There." Andrea stated when it was over. She pressed a kiss to the thumb still being held in her hand and then froze. She glanced up with wide eyes, her voice catching and squeaking in her throat. She released the hand belonging to Miranda, gathered the trash and her little first aid box and dashed from the room.

Miranda clenched her teeth together and swallowed. What in the hell had just happened.

Shaking the strange feelings bubbling within her chest, she set back to studying the last few photos that had been put on hold while Andrea had tended to her paper cut.

Andy swallowed as she tugged off the gloves and tossed them in the trash. What the hell was she thinking? No on touched Miranda Priestly. It was one of the rules! Never Touch Miranda Priestly.

But she'd been on autopilot after seeing the little beads of blood. Blood meant it needed to be cleaned and tended to. She'd practically raised a few of her nieces and nephews because she babysat them so often. It was common knowledge to always have a first aid kit nearby, and to be able to at least use a band aid.

Her heart was pounding as she picked up her notepad and moved back into Miranda's office. She hadn't been dismissed, and was supposed to be taking notes, but she wasn't sure she could deal with the consequences of what she had just done.

Miranda didn't lift her gaze to acknowledge her, but a moment later she began speaking, listing ideas and comments for Andy to write down.

Miranda didn't mention anything about the band-aid, but Andy occasionally saw the Editor's gaze settle on it. Andy would peak and watch as Miranda ran her pointer finger over the carefully tended wound, a twitch in her lip and a pause in her words the only sign that maybe what Andy had done was appreciated, or at least not going to get her fired.

* * *

 **Reviews and comments are loved!**  
 **Lots of Love,**  
 **CBC**


End file.
